


Hetalia superhero au

by TrashPandaAce



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashPandaAce/pseuds/TrashPandaAce
Summary: The song is Skeleton Man by the Axis of Awesome by the way.
Relationships: Canada/Russia (Hetalia), Hong Kong/Iceland (Hetalia)
Kudos: 7





	Hetalia superhero au

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Skeleton Man by the Axis of Awesome by the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Skeleton Man by the Axis of Awesome by the way.

Matthew was sitting in his room reading a book in his bedroom, humming along to a random song on his playlist when his phone started to go off. He turned it on seeing a news article in his notifications. 'MEAN GREEN ON THE LOOSE IN DOWNTOWN HETALIA'. Matthew paused his music and made his way to his brother's room. He knocked twice "Alfred come on, we've gotta suit up. Mean Green's on the loose again". He heard a "thunk" and a mumbled "I'm up". Matthew leaned against the wall reading the article posted.

'ITS BEEN TWO WEEKS SINCE HEROES SONIC BOOM AND HIS BROTHER PUT HIM AWAY AND HIS SUBSEQUENT BREAKOUT. WE HAVE ALL HELD OUR BREATH WAITING FOR HIS EVENTUAL RESURFACE, AND HERE HE IS ONCE AGAIN RAMPAGING ACROSS THE DOWNTOWN AREA.'

Matthew sighed "They didn't even list my name" he muttered. Alfred flung open the door and flashed him a grin "Ready?". He gave a small smile in return as the walked over to a seemingly empty wall. The duo put their hands on opposite sides and the wall opened to reveal a set of stairs. They quickly made their way down, grabbing a set of costumes and changing in the twin changing rooms. Matthew quickly got into a routine he had done many times before, getting dressed in little over a minute. As he stepped out and started to make his way back, Alfred ran up to him "First one there gets to drive". Alfred put on his headphones and rushed away "Whoohoo!" He said in a booming voice. 

Matthew smirked, feeling smoke surround him as he melted into his shadow. He quickly dashed through the dark areas like a fish in water up the stairs, jumping like a 2d platformer on the walls and quickly catching up to and then past Alfred. Rematerializing in front of the driver's side of the car he dusted himself off. He opened the door just as Alfred opened the front door. Alfred plopped down on the passenger seat "No fair dude, you used your powers!" Crossing his arms and facing away, but he knew he wasn't really mad. The two sat in silence as he turned out of the driveway. "Do you want to put on some music?" Matthew asked. "Sure" He could see his brother scroll through something before Alfred glanced at him as the song started to play.

"In a city plagued by the crime. A city you know or could imagine. A city of buildings and streets. A city in pain. A city in need of a hero, that hero is Skeleton Man! Come on bro sing along. I know you know this song by heart" Alfred grinned. "I've got to stay focused on the roads, feel free to sing if you want to" Matthew replied.

"Protecting our streets taking on crime. Saving the world a day at a time. Under cover of night, cover of day Skeleton Man, Skeleton Man, Skeleton Man. During an accident as a child a small boy broke his arm and was then exposed to x-rays. These rays revealed that the boy was in fact part-man part-skeleton. A skeleton man." Alfred monologued making motions along with the song and matching the inflection.  
"Wait sorry, part-man part-skeleton?" Matthew smiled giving in and singing along.

"Yes, just as the centaur is part-man part-horse so too is he part-man part-skeleton." Alfred smiled back. "Right and which part is the skeleton part?" He questioned. "The skeleton... part" Alfred replied. "What you mean like inside him" Matthew said. "I knew you'd join in" Alfred said as the chorus played. "All made up of bone and shaped like a man. Skeleton feet and skeleton hands. He has calcium strength at his command Skeleton Man, Skeleton Man" Alfred sung. "So he's just a regular man?" He said. "Many people think he's just a regular man". "Yes?" Matthew replied "But he's not just any man" Alfred said pointing at him.  
"I think he is" he replied. "He's Skeleton Man, He's Skeleton Ma-an" Alfred said jamming out.

"Stop, stop that's ridiculous everyone has a skeleton, it doesn't make you a superhero. It's like saying 'Ooh! Skin Man'" Matthew said motioning with his free hand. "OOoohh Skin Man, Villian in disguise" The duo sung. "But Skeleton Man sees through his plan with his Skeleton eyes. He's Skeleton Man" His brother sung. "No, no I'm sorry stop. Stop singing. This is stupid, that's absolutely stupid. Everyone is part man part skeleton, anyone could... whoever is listening to this song could be Skeleton Man." Matthew said. "*Gasp* Skeleton Man's listening to us. He bought our album, or stole it off the internet" Alfred said. Matthew and his brother jammed out singing along to the last verse. 

As the song cut off the two burst out laughing. They talked about random stuff as he drove the 15 minutes to where Mean Green had last been spotted. "Hey Alfred, can you check the news for me?" He saw Alfred turn on his phone out of the corner of his eye. "He's moved to 7th street dude, that's another 10 minutes" Alfred sighed. "You mean that place that's almost always closed for construction? What would he want there…" He said. He saw Alfred shrug and start scrolling again. They were only a minute or two away when a piece of scaffolding was flung towards them, causing him to swerve out of the way. "Let's stop here" Alfred said. Matthew turned into a nearby alleyway and came to a stop "Ready?". "Ready" Alfred replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop whoop! First chapter out at last. I hope you guys enjoyed it.
> 
> You can interact with the story and see the art on my Tumblr blog hetalia-superhero-au

**Author's Note:**

> Woop woop! First chapter out at last. I hope you guys enjoyed it.
> 
> You can interact with the story and more on my Tumblr blog hetalia-superhero-au


End file.
